Me Enamore De Un Ángel
by LadyMilo13
Summary: Camus era un hombre amargado y eseptico, pero antes de navidad, dios le manda la sorpresa de su vida, un tipo angel guardian de nombre Milo que cambiara su vida radicalmente


**Me Enamore De Un Ángel**

**Capitulo 1.-**

**¡¡Un Ángel!!**

Era una mañana muy fría, en el cielo, el rey sol, no otorgaba su luz con devoción, como lo hacia en días de verano, los climas apagados y los calentadores andando, en la brisa fresca de esa época, se podía oler claramente el dulce aroma de la navidad tan próxima, los copos de nieve, cayendo del cielo, anunciaban el frió de las calles, tan estremecedor.

En la cima de un edificio, se encontraba nuestro protagonista, un pelirrojo, de ojos azules como zafiros, de elegante porte, alto y torpe ala vez, pero con un andar elegante, de finas facciones, barbilla bien pronunciada, boca delgada, tez pálida, sobre todo, hermoso, de nombre Camus, estaba pegado a la ventana, fumando un cigarrillo, observando los copos caer del cielo, hipnotizándose con la vista para así distraer su mente del trabajo tan agobiante que había tenido.

- Camus, ya termínanos al fin los papeles que nos mandaste a revisar, por dios era un mundo, en serio que nos querías matar a Mu y a mi – Dijo un hombre entrando de repente a la oficina donde se encontraba Camus.

Camus le miro por unos segundos, el chico que acababa de entrar, no era ni mas no menos que su fiel compadre, socio y secretario de nombre Shaka, de rasgos claramente hindúes, mirada azul verdosa, cabello largo y lacio, de color rubio, era un completo ser angelical, pero su relación tan apegada, no era solamente amistosa y de trabajo, sino, que muy dentro del corazón de Camus, escondía un profundo y sincero amor, que hace años sentía por el, pero tuvo que callar, ya que su amor era claramente no correspondido, ya que entre el amor de ellos, intervenía un peli lila muy tierno, de nombre Mu, en el corazón de Shaka.

Tras un momento de silencio entre ambos amigos, al verse fijamente, Shaka decidió dejar los papeles en el escritorio de Camus y salir del lugar sin esperar algún otro comentario de Camus, mas este le detuvo con la voz.

- Espera Shaka – Despegándose de la ventana, camina hacia el angelical rubio, quien volteo a verlo enseguida - ¿A que horas te vas hoy? -

El rubio se mostró inseguro de contestar, ya sabia a que venia tal pregunta, como siempre, el le diría su hora de salida, Camus dejara todo su trabajo para llevarle a su casa y entre el camino a su casa, en el elegante auto de Camus, tenían una amena conversación de la cual lleva a una declaración de amor departe de Camus, la cual siempre intenta interrumpir, para evitar heridas futuras. Así como es, el ya sabia y estaba conciente de los sentimientos de Camus, pero no se atrevía a dar el paso definitivo con tal de no tener que ver en nada de eso, ya que tenía una relación formal con Mu y no quería por nada del mundo, acabarla.

- No se, no estoy seguro de a que horas acabe con lo demás, pero no te preocupes, yo me iré a casa con Mu -

Al oír el nombre de su rival, Camus con cara de pocos amigos voltea a ver un inocente florero que se encontraba ahí, Shaka por su parte, al ver la reacción de Camus, no tuvo más que ponerse nervioso.

- Esta bien – Contesto secamente el pelirrojo.

- Este, adiós Camus, voy a seguir con el trabajo -

- Si, adiós Shaka -

El rubio sin esperar mas, sale de la oficina dejando a Camus solo, el cual no espero momento alguno para azotar tremendo golpe sobre el florero que momentos antes estaba viendo, destrozándolo, furioso.

Los copos de nieve, parecían hacer menos lento el tiempo, tan rápido como es, llego el atardecer, Camus ya iba de salida para su hogar, caminando por los pasillos con su fría mirada, la cual en lo único que desvió, fue al ver la puerta semi abierta de la oficina de Shaka, en donde diviso a este y a su novio Mu, melosos y amándose. Decidió seguir mejor con su camino antes de que hiciera una locura por sus celos.

En el estacionamiento, no tardo ni un segundo en meterse a su auto y emprender camino a su hogar. Claro que la carretera estaba peligrosa, pero a el no le importo la velocidad que llevaba, solo quería llegar de una vez, las visiones de su amor secreto con el canalla de Mu, aparecían en su mente una y otra vez, nublando por completo su vista. Es entonces cuando sintió un gran brinco del coche, que lo saco de sus pensamientos, asustado, paro el carro en seco y bajo de el, con las esperanzas de encontrar vivo a quien haya atropellado.

Corriendo hacia el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, se dio cuenta que no era una persona común y corriente, tenia alas, era bellísimo, portaba solamente una túnica corta, blanca, muy pegada a su cuerpo, dejándole ver lo perfecto que era, conteniendo sus ganas de gritar, pues no se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que un hermoso ángel, si, había atropellado a un ángel, algo increíble pero cierto.

Con miedo, toco levemente su hombro, contacto que no duro mucho, pues el cuerpo comenzaba a moverse solo, hasta que el bello ser, alzo su vista, dejando ver esas hermosas turquesas que parecían un inmenso océano de sus ojos, turquesas que le habían hechizado completamente.

- ¡Dios mío! – Exclamo Camus sorprendido

- ¿Dios¿Dónde? – Pregunto el hermoso ángel, buscando con la mirada a Dios

- ¡Eres un ángel! -

El bello angelito rubio, le miro extrañado.

- Si, lo soy¿tú eres Camus? -

El otro asintió sorprendido

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -

- Dios me envió aquí por que nuestro destino era encontrarnos, pero no creí que nuestro encuentro fuera tan doloroso¡ay! -

- Perdóname por favor, no te había visto -

- No te preocupes -

- ¿Dónde te lastime? -

- El pie, fue lo único que pasaste encima, gracias al cielo -

Camus sin pensarlo más, le cargo

- ¿Podrías cerrar tus alas? Molestan -

- Oh lo siento -

En dulce angelito, cerro sus alitas, dejando así a Camus con la libertad de meterlo al auto sin problemas.

Arranco al auto en el momento que ya tenia al tierno angelito dentro de el, llegando al poco tiempo a su departamento, donde aun cargando en brazos al angelito, le llevo, depositándolo en la cama.

- Enseguida traigo unas vendas, te curare – Dijo Camus desesperado, pero el angelito, tomo su brazo, deteniéndolo

- No te apures, mira – En la pierna del hermoso angelito, una luz blanca le rodea, curando sus heridas

Camus anonado, miro el acto, sin podérselo creer todavía

- Camus – Le llamo en un susurro al pelirrojo, el cual volteo a verle atontado, pero cual fue su sorpresa de más, al ver como tomaba su rostro y le besaba con ternura, cosa que no rechazo por nada del mundo Camus.

Al finalizar el beso, el angelito comenzó a brillar hasta el grado de no poderse divisar en esa luz, en eso, una flash luminoso llena la estancia por leves segundos, tras eso, plumas comienzan a caer desde el techo del lugar, Camus, miraba con asombro todo.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Camus - ¿Y tus alas? -

- Me he convertido en humano -

- ¿Por qué? -

El bello rubio le sonrió tiernamente

- Para poder estar a tu lado, veras, soy un ángel enviado por dios, para cuidarte y darte buena suerte, nuestro encuentro debió ser cuando yo fuera humano, pero apenas cuando baje del cielo, me atropellaste y me encontraste en mi forma celestial -

Camus abre los ojos de par en par

- No te creo, estoy loco, si, tanto trabajo, me hace ver esta visión, si eso eres, una visión -

En lindo rubio suspiro

- Supuse que dirías eso -

- ¿Decir? No, no amiguito, es lo que creo y no vas a cambiar de parecer -

- Y no pretendo hacer eso, pero tendrás que vivir con mi presencia desde hoy por el resto de tu vida ya que a eso vine, para estar a tu lado por toda la eternidad y no podrás deshacerte de mí – Afirmo el rubio

- Aja ¿y como pretendes quedarte? No tengo donde tenerte, no tienes habitación ni nada, no puedes quedarte -

- ¿Que no tengo que? – El dulce rubio truena sus dedos, haciendo sonar como si un rayo cayera al lado de la habitación donde ellos se encontraban – Ya tengo una habitación -

- ¿Cómo? -

- Ve a ver -

El pelirrojo sin esperar mas, corre hacia la habitación de al lado, observando un cuarto completamente hermoso, personalizado a la manera del ángel, con cama y todo, cosa que enojo al pelirrojo, pues la habitación estaba mejor que la suya.

- No señor, no puedes quedarte – Comienza a caminar hacia su habitación

El rubio, que se encontraba detrás de Camus, cruzo sus brazos y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué no puedo? -

Camus paro en seco y miro al angelito

- No se -

El angelito se acerco a Camus despacio, tomando el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos, sonriéndole tiernamente. Camus, alzo su brazo, tocando delicadamente la mejilla del ángel, comprobando que era real, torpemente quiso acercarse al rostro del ángel y besarlo, si este fue tan quitado de la pena para besarle ¿Por qué el no? Total, dios lo mando para el, pero el angelito movió su rostro antes de que este le besara, sonriéndole descaradamente, Camus frunció el ceño, no le gustaba hacerlas cosas que el no quería.

- Esta bien puedes quedarte -

El angelito ríe feliz

- Siiiiiiiiiii -

- Pero dime¿Cuál es tu nombre? -

El angelito dejo de sonreír y miro hacia el suelo apenado

- No tengo nombre, los Ángeles como nosotros no obtenemos nombres, ya que cuando llegamos a la tierra, nos llamamos como nuestros dueños, en este caso, quisieran llamarnos -

Camus miro de reojo al angelito

- Mmmmm, no tengo tiempo de andarte buscando nombre, además que no soy bueno para ello – Se acerca a una pila de libros que se encontraban al lado de su cama, sacando uno pequeño y delgado – Toma, busca tu propio nombre – Le tira el libro al angelito.

Este lo cacha y se pone a leerlo en el momento que lo tomo.

- ¿Tienes hambre? -

- Los Ángeles no debemos comer, una vez que probemos comida, dependemos de ella como un simple humano, nosotros podemos vivir sin comer, mientras no probemos nada de comida -

Camus para esto, ya había tomado una barra de chocolate, la cual comía mientras escuchaba al angelito.

- Que poco has vivido entonces¿y no que ya te habías convertido en humano? -

- Bueno lo que sucede es que adopte forma humana, pero no lo soy del todo, aun conservo ciertos encantos celestiales, como la magia -

- ¿Puedes hacer que alguien me ame? -

- Si, pero va en contra de mis principios así que no lo haré -

- Rayos – Mal dijo Camus mil veces al escuchar al angelito

Pasaron unos minutos silenciosos, el angelito leía con gran interés el libro, buscando un nombre para el, mientras Camus le observaba, comiendo su barra, entre interés y sorpresa, con un poco de deseo, pues el angelito, no tenia defecto alguno, tanto en su cuerpo como en sus facciones, todo de el era hermoso y delicioso, no espera, delicioso el chocolate, hermoso el angelito, no le molestaría vivir con el todo el tiempo, si el, prometiera mas haya de besos selladores, un poco de su cuerpo no le molestaría para su rutina, total, hace como 6 años que no había tenido relaciones por ningún motivo.

- ¡¡Ya lo encontré!! – Grito el angelito, alzando el libro y sacando de sus pensamientos a Camus – Me llamare, Milo -

- ¿Milo? – Repitió interrogativamente Camus

- Si -

- ¿Qué significa? -

- No se, como desde un principio me llamo la atención Camilo, pero no me convencía, decidí quitarle la Ca y me llame simplemente Milo -

- Que…. creativo -

- Lo se ¿no es lindo? -

- Pues…… supongo que si -

En angelito, que ahora se llama Milo, sonrió tiernamente a Camus

- Bueno Milo¿y ahora que? -

- No se, tu decides, tu eres mi dueño -

- ¿Dueño? -

- Si, el beso que te di al principio, no era solamente el sello de mi humanidad, si no, que para la ley de dios, nosotros cuando otorgamos un beso de tal magnitud queremos decir que somos suyos, en este caso, ahora soy de tu propiedad, yo te defenderé de cualquier mal y te daré lo que desees, a excepción, de lo que esta prohibido para la ley de dios -

Camus escucho atentamente a Milo, de todo lo que decía

- Ahhhhhh bueno, yo una vez leí en una Biblia que el sexo no estaba prohibido por la ley de dios…… -

- Ni se te ocurra - Le corto Milo, cruzándose de brazos – Soy un Ángel, no un juguete sexual -

- Solo quiero saber si era cierto eso -

Milo suspira

- Si es cierto, el sexo no es malo, lo que es malo es como lo usan -

- Ahí esta, era lo único que quería insinuar -

Ambos quedaron nuevamente en una incomoda etapa de silencio, Camus mirando a Milo fijamente y Milo bajando su mirada al piso, se sentía intimidado por la mirada de Camus.

- ¿Puedo besarte? – Pregunto Camus, rompiendo el silencio entre los dos

Milo se sonroja hasta más no poder

- No se¿tu quieres? -

Camus le mira confundido, espero una respuesta negativa departe de Milo y no fue así

- Mejor vamos a dormir - Dijo Camus, levantándose de donde se había sentado, caminando hasta su habitación

- Espera – Le detuvo Milo, que, sin avisar, plasmo un calido y tierno beso en los labios de Camus.

Camus, por su parte, acepto el beso gustoso, no quería por nada del mundo detenerlo, era practicante el primer beso que le habían dado, no que el había otorgado, si no que le habían dado, quizás por deseo, quizás por amor, quizás por el momento.

Milo se retiro lentamente de la boca de Camus, mirándole el rostro, como esperando algún premio por cumplir sus deseos, pero no recibió nada, solo una mirada vacía, como el acostumbraba a mirar.

- Hay que dormir, buenas noches – Sin decir mas, Camus entra a su habitación, dejando a Milo solo.

Ya dentro de su habitación oscura, Camus procede a acostarse, cobijándose, intentando cerrar sus ojos para entrar al mundo de los sueños y despertar el día de mañana y ver que todo lo ocurrido no era más que un sueño… Un Ángel, un amor no correspondido, una vida por delante y un destino incierto, todo le era increíble, tonto y absurdo, pero lo sabia, sabia que detrás de las cuatro paredes blancas de su habitación, había un ser celestial, que esperaba protegerle y sobre todo, quererle.

Al fin el sueño le venció, cerrando sus ojos, dejo a su mente divagar por aquel, ya conocido, mundo de los sueños, soñando con aquella hermosa cara, que acaba de conocer.

Una estrella fugaz, pasa por la ventana de la habitación de Camus, misma estrella, que admiraba Milo, desde la ventana de su habitación, mirándola con adoración, añorando volver a tocar una de esas en el cielo.

- Hace poco, podía tocar las estrellas, podía volar en los cielos, saltaba en las nubes, era libre, sobre todo, amado - Sus ojos añorantes, miraron una foto de dios que tenia sobre un pedestal – Yo no quiero estar atado a este hombre mi señor, solo por el amor que le tengo, me he privado de todo lo que he amado -

La foto comienza a brillar, sonando de ella una voz firme y varonil, Milo, miraba la luz sin ninguna dificultad, a pesar de la intensidad que esta tenia

- Debes ser fuerte, mi querido hijo, las cosas se han salido de control, y tengo mi fe en ti -

- Solo por ti, nada más por ti, por lo mucho que mi corazón te ama, lo haré por ti -

La foto deja de brillar, dejando a Milo en completa oscuridad, otra estrella fugaz pasa, Milo presta su atención a ella, mirándola con ternura.

- Las cosas que hago, por amor -

**Continuara…….. **

**Historia inspirada en un libro de Ángeles que me encontré por ahí, muy bonito por cierto, solo espero que les guste y que la disfruten tanto como yo, desvelándome por hacerla. n.n Dedicado a toda mi familia, amigos y las personas que se den su tiempesito para leer la historia, o sea, a los futuros lectores, no olviden dejarme reviews, aunque sea para que me digan lo fea que esta xD Ah, y si tengo faltas de ortografia en algun lado me dicen u.u la verdad ni se que palabra me salio mal por estar escribiendo haya a las 3 a.m. o.o, sale, adios xD.**


End file.
